Broken Puzzle
by Munkii
Summary: Complete. A story about Misaki and Hatoko, and their relationship after the Angelic Layer championships. Yuri.
1. A Missing Piece

**Broken Puzzle**

A Misaki x Hatoko Fanfiction by Munkii

This story is unrelated to my other fanfictions, namely "Conceptions of Love" and "Lost in Dreams". It contains Shoujo-Ai, love between two girls. Please do not read this if this is not your type of story. Angelic Layer and all respective characters are copyright CLAMP, Japan.

Broken Puzzle takes place after the end of the National Championships. And again, we delve into the magic of Misaki and Hatoko…

**Chapter 1**  
A Missing Piece

.o..o…O…o..o.

Misaki was a smart girl. She did well in school, save for sports, where she always just managed to squeak by in. However, when it came to her own emotions, she could always find something amiss. When under this sort of stress, she became easily confused. She didn't want to be, that was the way it was, and she was content with it so long as she had the time to sort her feelings out. Misaki gazed off into the distance.

"Misaki-chan," Oujirou said, attempting to get Misaki's attention. Misaki turned to Mihara Oujirou, the Prince of the Layer, the Great Teacher, as he was known. Since the end of the match where Hikaru had beaten Wizard atop the Layer, Oujirou had been somewhat insistent with Misaki, asking her to go places with him more then once a week. Maybe it was just her way, but Misaki always agreed, and found herself being around Oujirou for extended periods of time. It's not that she didn't like it, but… It was confusing, and she could not bring herself to act what she felt as normal. Perhaps she did like being around Oujirou, perhaps she was thinking too much. Just the same; she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Oujirou-san, I am getting tired." Misaki replied, and she gazed towards the ground. Her mind was buzzing with feelings. Feelings of her Mother, and her friends, and her good fortune… Oujirou was in there too, but something was out of place. Oujirou was… Oujirou… Misaki couldn't place it. She remembered all the good things Oujirou had done for her, but in her heart she knew there was something awry with so many of them, like they had been done half-heartedly, or selfishly.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Oujirou asked, staring intently at Misaki's face. Misaki nodded slowly. It was unlike her to end the enjoyment of others, but her head was swimming. She wanted to really just be alone for a little bit. If not to figure things out, then to clear her mind at least a little.

Nothing was said on the walk home, Misaki not looking up. Oujirou seemed concerned, but couldn't find anything to say. He was quite aware that despite her normally positive attitude, she had her own troubles. She was a master at hiding them, at least until under pressure. In any case, they were having a good time not long ago, and he couldn't place his finger on the issue at hand. He mentally ran though all the things that happened that day, but none seemed to stand out as boring or overwhelming. Still, Oujirou found himself second guessing his own dealings that day multiple times.

Misaki had begun living with her mother Shuuko in a nice little house not far from the stadium and the hospital. It was a bit closer to school, and quite a bit closer to a Piffle Princess. Overall, she greatly enjoyed her new residence, but most especially because her mother was there.

Shuuko was the nicest, most gentle person Misaki had ever known. It wasn't long after their wonderful match on the Layer that Misaki had moved in, and already they were catching up fast after more then seven years of being apart. Each morning they would awake at similar times to prepare breakfast together, and then a bit of lunch. Yuuko, Shuuko's assistant, would occasionally stop by and they would eat their morning meal. Then, just before Shuuko left for the Angelic Layer Co. building, Misaki's friends would be at the front door to walk to school.

Misaki and Oujirou reached the doorstep, and they parted with a simple thanks and goodbye. Misaki let herself in, as her mother was not there. Heading straight to her room, she collapsed on the bed. A suitcase was packed in the corner; she would be going with her mother on a small trip to Osaka to speak with doctors there about Shuuko's health. They would be leaving late tomorrow morning.

And just as soon as Misaki had settled on the bed, the pit of sadness in her heart came forth, aching greatly. A tear escaped her eye as she stared at the ceiling, motionless. Finding her mother was one thing, but Misaki knew that this matter wasn't the problem. Even with her normally outgoing attitude and optimism, she knew that deep down there was still trouble. A subtle but quite emotional weakness in her soul. But it wasn't always there.

Whenever Misaki was participating in Angelic Layer, this weight on her heart seemed to lift, if only temporarily. Perhaps it was the fact that she was all worked up in the excitement of the challenge. Perhaps it was all the cheering going on, telling her to keep giving her best. She didn't know.

"It's not Oujirou-san's fault," thought Misaki. She pondered the idea for a moment. No, it wasn't his fault. Misaki had let him into her life in the first place. She had let him take her places. Misaki closed her eyes. "Oujirou-san is not it…" Misaki's mind skipped back to Angelic Layer.

"I am the champion… But what does that mean if I am like this?" Misaki sighed, turning to her side and bringing her knees higher. "What does that mean if I am not happy?" Her breath stopped for a moment, the truth was right in front of her: she wasn't happy. Ever since the end of the championships, she found herself becoming more and more confused. More and more often she found herself unable to be happy inside.

It's not that she wasn't proud of herself. She had conquered Angelic Layer like no one ever had. She had beaten a technically superior angel and deus, and it was no small feat. To make it even greater, she met her mother.

"No, that's wrong… I didn't do it myself. Hatoko-chan helped me. And Oujirou-san, and Icchan-san…" Misaki corrected herself. "Hatoko-chan helped me the most…"

More confusion entered into Misaki's thoughts as she recalled all her matches with those people around her. She moved her hand over to her face to brush away tears, realizing she was crying. Just as she was about to rest her arm down again, the phone rang. Misaki sniffled and picked up the handset in her room.

"Hello? Suzuhara Residence,"

"Misaki, it's me." It was Hatoko. Misaki sighed. Hatoko had finally remembered to ask for Misaki's new phone number earlier that day.

"Hi Hatoko-chan," Misaki replied, sniffling. She didn't have to keep up appearances with Hatoko. They had already been through a lot together, and Misaki trusted that things would stay between them.

"Misaki, are you feeling well?" Hatoko asked. "Do you have the flu like I had?"

"No, Hatoko-chan… I'm just…" Misaki's voice faded. She didn't want to admit she wasn't happy. It had been the same with her mother, but that was on another subject at another time. And as far as Misaki could tell, was a completely unrelated subject.

"It's okay Misaki, you don't have to tell me… I just wanted to go to Piffle Princess with you to practice, but if your not feeling…" Hatoko replied kindly, but Misaki spoke up.

"I would really like to go, Hatoko-chan, but I already told Oujirou-san that I was tired… If he sees me there… He might be mad at me for not telling him the truth, and I don't want that."

"Oh, that makes sense… Is there something we can do instead maybe? You are leaving tomorrow for a few days so we won't get a chance to do something later this week, so… Maybe do something else?"

"I would like that Hatoko-chan, but I don't know… I wouldn't be much fun," Misaki sighed again. She wanted to spend some time with Hatoko, but it just didn't look good. Everywhere she could think of was where Oujirou might be. Moments passed as Misaki searched for some activity.

"Misaki, why don't I just come over and we figure this out then. Kotarou and Tamayo-chan are heading in the direction of your mother's house, they can leave me there. How's that Misaki?" Hatoko offered genuinely, even though she was inviting herself over. Most people would mind the question, but Misaki took it as Hatoko intended it to be.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind, I would like that. Maybe you can stay for dinner." Misaki managed a smile. The afternoon wasn't going to be totally wasted after all.

"See you soon, Misaki." Hatoko replied, and Misaki said goodbye. Her mind was somewhat clearer now, and she sat up to look out the window.

.o..o…O…o..o.

A knock was heard at the door, and Misaki made her way to open it. Hatoko was standing there with a happy look on her face, Kotarou and Tamayo behind her.

"Thanks for bringing Hatoko-chan over," Misaki said smiling.

"Hope you have fun, Hatoko needs to be home later tonight, but it doesn't really matter when." Kotarou replied. "See you two later." Kotarou and Tamayo waved goodbye and left to go about their original plans and Misaki closed the door behind Hatoko.

In her hands, Hatoko had her angel Suzuka, even though they wouldn't be going to the Angelic Layer store and practice place known as the Piffle Princess.

"Hatoko-chan, would you like something to drink? We have milk, or juice, if you'd like."

"No thanks, I don't feel very thirsty." Hatoko replied, and Misaki led the younger girl to her room. Her feelings had settled down, and though still uncertain, she wanted to make the best of things for the time being. Hatoko had gone out of her way to visit, even when they didn't have a clue as to what they were going to do that afternoon. They entered Misaki's room.

Hatoko was the first to notice Athena was home that day, and she nearly jumped over to the angel, which was right beside Hikaru. Misaki smiled and moved next to her friend.

"Mother is preparing for her trip tomorrow, so she didn't need to bring her angel with her today. She said I could take care of her." Misaki explained, picking up her mother's angel. Minute scratches of matches past could be seen all over, but the angel looked just as majestic as it always had. Misaki noticed Hatoko's stare. "Would you like to hold her?"

Hatoko gently took the doll in her hands after setting down Suzuka next to Hikaru. She looked ecstatic. Misaki noticed, and a slight smile spread on her lips as she remembered her own memories of Athena.

"Not many people get to hold Athena like this Misaki… She's so wonderful of an angel!" Hatoko said joyfully as she stroked the angel's white hair. Hatoko set Athena back next to Hikaru, opposite of Suzuka. "One of these days, I hope to have a match with Athena. I think it would be fun."

"I'm sure it could be arranged, maybe when things settle down a bit for mother, we can go see where she helps Icchan-san figure things out. It was exciting when I last went, it was the first time I got to see all the things that go on inside the other parts of the Angelic Layer building. Most people just see the stadium and eating areas." Misaki smiled again and turned to look at the three angels. "So much has happened recently."

"Misaki, you are an excellent deus. A lot of Angelic Layer players look up to you now. Well… all of them. Just the same goes for Athena too." Hatoko replied.

"You were there too, Hatoko-chan. You helped me by being my Second. I don't think I could have gotten as far as I have without your help. You are the only one I want to be my Second in the future." Misaki placed her hand on Hatoko's shoulder, and a subtle pinkish hue crept onto the younger girl's face.

Hatoko led Misaki over and they sat on the edge of Misaki's bed. Gazing out the window like Misaki had done many times already, they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Is there anything you would like to do today that you thought of while I was walking over?" Hatoko asked, turning to look at Misaki.

"No, I'm sorry Hatoko-chan. I was still confused and everything. I wish these unhappy feelings would go away, but, I don't know." Misaki let herself fall backwards onto her bed, and she stretched her arms. "Normally I would be all energetic and everything, but… I feel like I'm missing a piece of me right now. A piece to a big puzzle about me."

"A piece that is needed to be happy. You don't know what it is, and so it's hard to find." Hatoko added. Misaki sat up and turned to look at her younger friend.

"Have you felt something similar in the past, Hatoko-chan?" Misaki asked, and Hatoko looked away to hide a blush. Moments passed.

"I feel something similar everyday, but I don't know what to do about it either. Thankfully, it has gone away right now." Hatoko replied, turning back to Misaki looking like her normal self.

"I don't feel confused right now either, although I am talking to you, so perhaps it isn't on my mind. But, if you aren't feeling to well Hatoko-chan, you can always count on me to be around for you, you know." Misaki put an arm around Hatoko. "You are special to me, and I'll do what I can do for you like you do for me, okay?"

"That means a lot to me Misaki," Hatoko leaned towards Misaki and rested her head against her.

"I guess we both have our own troubles, Hatoko-chan." Misaki concluded. A few minutes passed, and Misaki could find no reason to disturb Hatoko, who looked quite content. "Hatoko-chan, what are your parents like? I don't think I've ever met them."

"My father runs the dojo with my mother. It's mostly their life, and I only really see them for breakfast and dinner. They try to get me interested in martial arts, but I always say no. It's not that I don't like them… it's just…"

"Don't like sports?" Misaki offered.

"Yup… I don't like sports." Hatoko replied, smiling.

"Me neither," Misaki looked towards the hallway outside her room. The sound of a closing door could be heard, and Hatoko scooted way from Misaki so she could get up. Misaki glanced at the clock. "Okaa-san is home, Hatoko-chan."

Misaki and Hatoko made their way to meet Shuuko, who greeted them both happily.

"Misaki, how was your day?" Shuuko asked as she set her jacket on a hook.

"It was alright, I spent some time with Oujirou-san after school, then Hatoko-chan came to visit me after I came home." Misaki hoped her mother wouldn't catch onto her troubles. She didn't want to make her worry.

"Oh, really? That was nice of Hatoko-chan to visit," Shuuko replied sweetly as she hugged Misaki.

"How are you Hatoko-chan? Is everything going well with you?"

Hatoko nodded, a bit restless at being in the presence of one of the greatest idols she ever had, not to mention the fact that she got to see Athena up close just a short while ago.

"Misaki showed me your angel; I like Athena very much…" Hatoko replied, unconsciously scooting closer to Misaki.

"I'm glad you like her, Hatoko-chan. She is very dear to me because I have spent so much time with her. I guess I'm still a bit childish, what can I say?" Shuuko smiled. "Hmm… It's getting about time for dinner, would you like to stay over?"

"If it isn't a trouble, I would like to very much. Especially since you and Misaki are leaving tomorrow for your trip." Hatoko replied, trying to keep her enthusiasm from being too obvious.

.o..o…O…o..o.

It was beginning to darken outside. Shuuko and the younger girls had just finished eating dinner, and they were busy cleaning up.

"Okaa-san, me and Hatoko-chan will finish clean up, it's okay." Misaki offered, and Shuuko nodded. Shuuko began to leave the dining area when the phone rang. She picked up the receiver. Misaki and Hatoko glanced over anxiously. Shuuko could be heard talking to a man.

"Ah, I see. I wonder why people do such bad things… Yes, I would feel the same way. … I don't think that will be a problem. I'd be happy to…" Shuuko was saying as two sets of ears tuned in from the sink. "No no, it'll be fine. Tomorrow morning we have time to make a stop. We aren't really leaving till 10:30. … Okay, see you then." Shuuko set down the phone.

"Hatoko-chan, that was your father on the phone. It seems there was a robbery not far from your house and he thinks it would be best if you stayed over here tonight. I hope you don't mind." Shuuko relayed, smiling. A smile broke out on Hatoko's face.

"No, not at all. I hope everything is fine at home though." Hatoko replied as she carefully put dishes into the dishwasher.

"It didn't sound serious, but your father did sound a bit uneasy. He's just worried about you. Anyways, I guess we'll need to setup a bed for Hatoko-chan… Where to get one of those…" Shuuko wondered. She turned to look at Misaki for inspiration.

"The couch is the closest thing to a bed isn't it?" Misaki replied. She looked at Hatoko, who was looking back u pat her. That wouldn't be fun at all since she wouldn't be able to chat with her. It was a silent agreement. Shuuko read the expression on her daughter's face.

"You two are young and small still aren't you? Why not share Misaki's bed? It's a bit bigger then the one at my sister's house." Shuuko suggested. Hatoko turned away to hide a joyful blush quickly, and Misaki nodded her head at the idea without knowing the younger girl's reaction.

"Okay. Hatoko-chan, you'd better not be a cover hog." Misaki toyed, turning back to the dish in her hand.

"When I was a young girl, I lived in a small house, and we didn't really have room for my friends to sleep comfortably. So, whenever one came over, we always shared my bed. Quite a few times I remember waking up with all the sheets on my side…" Shuuko explained, remembering the past with a smile.

"You don't mind, do you Hatoko-chan? Sharing my bed, that is." Misaki turned her head to look at Hatoko, who had regained her normal flesh tone.

"I think it will be fun… I can tell you all of Kotarou's dirty secrets." Hatoko replied with a silly expression on her face. The dishes were just about done now, Misaki handed the last one to Hatoko and she placed in neatly in the dishwasher before closing the door.

"If that's all sorted out, I guess I'm going to say goodnight so you can go about your own business. Sleep well." Shuuko said with a kiss for Misaki on her forehead. "Goodnight Misaki. Take care of Hatoko-chan for me."

"Goodnight Okaa-san, I will." Misaki replied. Shuuko made her way out of the kitchen and Misaki led Hatoko back to her room.

"Hmm, need pajamas for Hatoko-chan…" Misaki open up the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a giant purple t-shirt with Winnie the Pooh on it. She handed the shirt to Hatoko. "This should do fine for you."

"Oh, it's cute Misaki!" Hatoko exclaimed. She began to remove her school uniform and Misaki turned away quickly. Hatoko noticed this. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that Misaki… Our underwear is probably the same color anyways."

"Hatoko-chan!" Misaki jumped, but found a lack of words to express herself further. She moved to grab her normal pajamas from the same drawer, nervously beginning to remove her own uniform and put on the flannel top and bottoms.

"Silly Misaki…" Hatoko commented softly as she set her things in a neat pile to the side. "Don't be worried about changing clothes in front of a girl." Misaki looked up at Hatoko after pulling her bottoms on.

"It's just… I don't…" Misaki sighed, "You're right… I'm just being silly."

"I don't want to make you feel strange Misaki, I can…"

"No, it's okay, Hatoko-chan. If I can share my troubles with you, a little bit of skin won't hurt either." Misaki set her uniform on the chair at her desk. "I'm going to go brush my teeth real fast, okay?" Hatoko nodded and Misaki left the room, leaving the young girl to herself. Hatoko turned her gaze to the three angels, sitting together, both Athena and Suzuka holding Hikaru in a gentle embrace. Hatoko let the significance wash over her in feelings. She let her head droop.

"Misaki…" Hatoko sighed. "Am I the missing piece of your broken puzzle?" A tear escaped her eye. It hadn't been the first.

.o..o…O…o..o.

Alas! It has been a great while since my last published fiction… In any case, I've gotten anxious for some Shoujo-Ai between Misaki and Hikaru! Please enjoy!

Go Go Misaki x Hatoko!

.oO Munkii


	2. Discovery

**Broken Puzzle**

A Misaki x Hatoko Fanfiction by Munkii

This story is unrelated to my other fanfictions, namely "Conceptions of Love" and "Lost in Dreams". It contains Shoujo-Ai, love between two girls. Please do not read this if this is not your type of story. Angelic Layer and all respective characters are copyright CLAMP, Japan.

**Chapter 2**

Discovery

.o..o…O…o..o.

The Sun rose like it normally did every day, and rays of light entered the room through the large window. Misaki and Hatoko stirred slightly, though they were still sleepy. They had both stayed up a little later then usual talking about random things. Quite suddenly, Hatoko had nodded off to sleep as Misaki whispered about various funny moments. Misaki had noticed when the younger girl didn't reply and smiled, and reached over to bring the covers over her. She was still so young, and Misaki forgot this on a regular basis. Soon both girls had fallen fast asleep.

Misaki's eyes opened slowly, and she found Hatoko was cuddled next to her in her sleep. She couldn't help but smile, her younger friend was too cute for words. Misaki turned her head to look at her clock on the nightstand, and she noticed it was already 8:30. She was glad it was the weekend. While there was no need to rush to prepare for the day, Misaki wanted to help her Mother make breakfast. There was something about preparing the food that allowed Misaki and Shuuko to connect, for whatever reason, and Misaki always enjoyed the feelings associated with it. She turned back to Hatoko and rested her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Ha…" Misaki began, but she thought better of it and started to gently slide off the bed. Hatoko clamped her arms around Misaki. "Hatoko-chan!" Misaki stammered, surprised.

"It's okay to wake me up, Misaki. I sleep too much anyways." Hatoko murmured, still not fully awake.

"Silly Hatoko-chan…" replied Misaki as she scooted off the bed with the younger girl attached. Hatoko stood up when Misaki moved away from the bed a little, letting go.

"I hope I didn't wake you up during the night Misaki, it's just, you're so nice to be next to." Hatoko explained, gazing at Misaki as the older girl searched for some clothes for the day.

"No, you didn't wake me up. I'm glad you are happy, it makes my heart stop hurting, if only for a little bit." Misaki replied, pausing at the dresser as she said it. "But Hatoko-chan, you feel similar things…"

"Yes, I do. Maybe I'm just lonely and need somebody to hug sometimes." Hatoko looked at Misaki expectantly.

"I'm your friend, Hatoko-chan, anything you need, I'll be here. Okay?" Misaki replied, and as soon as she did, confusion entered her mind once more. She breathed heavily for a few moments, and told herself to ignore the emotions, like she always did, but Hatoko had already noticed. Hatoko rarely missed noticing Misaki's feelings.

Misaki began to wonder why it was always like this. Why just seemingly out of the blue her feelings would turn around and tangle up. Why her heart would ache so badly. She extended words of kindness and her whole world turned upside down and around in an instant.

"Misaki? Are you okay?" The younger girl moved to within inches of Misaki.

"I want to say I am, Hatoko-chan," Misaki confided. "I don't want my problems to interfere with things, and I don't want to be troubling you with them either." Another barrage of mental pain lashed at Misaki's conscious, and she lowered her head.

"You don't have to worry about me, Misaki. You don't have to pretend to be strong, just let me be there for you. Let me always be there for you. Okay?" Hatoko replied sincerely as she hugged Misaki. Misaki didn't move or reply for several moments, then brought her eyes on Hatoko.

"Is it that easy to make my feelings settle down, Hatoko-chan?" Misaki whispered, and Hatoko nodded. Misaki let a few tears roll down her cheeks. "And I was here telling you I'd be here for you. Look at me now…" Misaki sniffled and a few moments passed. "Why does it have to be so confusing, so hard, for me to be happy?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Misaki. Only you do. Each person has different feelings inside of them." Hatoko explained.

Several minutes passed before Hatoko let go of Misaki and they both dressed for the day. Hatoko's gaze never left Misaki all the while, and when they were ready to go into the kitchen area, they left together.

.o..o…O…o..o.

Misaki waved goodbye to Hatoko through the window of the car as it rolled away. Shuuko was in the passenger seat, and Yuuko was driving. Hatoko disappeared as the vehicle turned a corner, and Misaki let her hand drop to her side.

"Hatoko-chan looked sad…" Misaki thought to herself. "I hope she does okay while I'm away." Sighing quietly, Misaki gazed out the window as various scenery and residences passed by as thoughts of Hatoko clung to her mind. It wasn't a new experience. More then once the young girl had touched her heart in such a way that she couldn't go an hour without thinking about it. Misaki sighed again.

"Are you feeling alright, Misaki?" Shuuko asked, noticing Misaki's expression.

"I'm okay… just a bit tired." Misaki replied, and Shuuko smiled back before returning to her conversation with Yuuko regarding the schedule for that afternoon. From what Misaki could tell, they would be checking in with a specialist that afternoon before arriving at the place they were staying, which was a small house owned by the Angelic Layer Company for visits such as these. Shuuko and her assistant had been there many times, but this was going to be Misaki's first visit. Misaki wasn't sure as to what to expect, but she was glad to have the opportunity to get away from Tokyo for a bit.

Misaki lay down on the backseat of the car and closed her eyes, and her mind drifted back to Hatoko, wishing she would have come along on the trip as well.

.o..o…O…o..o.

Arriving home, Hatoko had set Suzuka on the top of her dresser and went off to take a shower. While part of her was happy to have spent so much time with Misaki, the other part of her was sad to see her go. She was riding on a wave of these feelings, and her face was contorted with expressions as various wonderful and disheartening thoughts ran through her mind.

Fortunately, no one was around, and Hatoko was allowed some quiet time in the shower. While young, she certainly understood her feelings. There was no way she couldn't – they had consumed her since she realized they existed. Existed as a beautiful yet painful piece of her own heart, her own puzzle. The hot water ran down her back as Hatoko stood underneath the showerhead.

"Misaki…" Hatoko murmured to herself. She reached for the soap, but it fell to the floor. Hatoko stared at it for several moments before reaching down to pick it up with both of her small hands.

It wasn't long before Hatoko was all cleaned up, and she left the bathroom only to find Kotarou and Tamayo sharing cuddly moments in the courtyard. Hatoko looked away, wishing that it was her and Misaki instead.

"Hatoko, would you like to go to Piffle Princess? Tamayo wanted to take me to see some sappy movie…" Kotarou began, noticing Hatoko, though Tamayo didn't much appreciate the comment and whacked him on the head.

"It's not sappy. It's about a lovely couple who get stranded at sea and go live on an island and fight the local wildlife for food…" Tamayo started, "Oh, and they are Judo champs at that!"

"Fine fine, Tamayo. Still looks like wierd movie." Kotarou replied, turning back to Tamayo.

"I would like to go to the Piffle Princess." Hatoko said quite suddenly, and her brother turned back to her. "I really would like to go. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Hatoko dashed off to her room, leaving Kotarou and Tamayo alone yet again.

"Why are you being so nice to Hatoko-chan?" Tamayo asked quietly. "Normally she asks you for favors." Kotarou sighed.

"She's sad, I can tell. I don't know why, but I'd rather make it easier for her to do things she likes instead of allowing her to mope around."

"Hatoko-chan is the only one that can fix this problem, I'm guessing?" Tamayo turned to see where Hatoko had disappeared into her room. Kotarou nodded.

"Hatoko is Hatoko. She is the only one that can fix this problem of hers because she's usually too stubborn to listen to people. The only people she really listens to are Misaki, and perhaps a few other people she met during Angelic Layer matches. She has respect for talented Deuses, but as for the rest of us, usually ignored." Kotarou smiled.

The sliding of a door could be heard, and Hatoko appeared moments later holding Suzuka. Her hair was still wet and a bit ruffled, but otherwise she was just the same. Her expression was quite neutral, and Kotarou and Tamayo said nothing about it as they began to walk to the closest Piffle Princess.

It wasn't much fun for Hatoko, walking behind Kotarou and Tamayo as the two love birds held hands and whispered things back and forth. Hatoko wanted it to be her and Misaki. By the time they had finally arrived at the Piffle Princess, Hatoko was working hard to keep her own feelings in check. The moment she got the chance, she dashed off inside after a hasty goodbye to her brother and Tamayo.

Since it was the weekend, the Angelic Layer area of the Piffle Princess was quite crowded with fans and Deuses. As Hatoko looked about for an opening, a warm hand fell on her shoulder. She turned around to find Kaede standing next to her.

"How are you today, Hatoko-chan?" Kaede said sweetly. Hatoko paused for a moment.

"I'm okay I guess, Kaede-san." Hatoko turned back to look at all the people.

"Oh, I see… Would you like to share a practice Layer? It looks like one is opening up in the back." Kaede asked, and after a few moments of thought, Hatoko nodded. "Okay, let me go rent it then." Kaede disappeared and Hatoko made her way over to the illuminated surface in the back where they would be practicing. It was a Layer where a Deus could test their skills against flying spheres. Hatoko liked to practice everyday, but lately she had been slacking off.

Kaede came back with the ticket, and they waited for a few minutes as the Deuses already at the Layer finished up. Seeing Kaede and Hatoko waiting patiently, they left a few minutes early with an enthusiastic smile.

"Why don't you go first, Kaede-san." Hatoko said as she sat down. "You paid for the rental." Kaede nodded, setting her angel Buranshe on the Layer. Hatoko watched as the angel gracefully removed all of the floating spheres from the Layer.

"Buranshe liked that didn't she?" Kaede said, "Squee! Yes I did!" Came Kaede's imitation of Buranshe's voice soon after. "Hatoko-chan, it's your turn now."

Hatoko nodded slowly, setting Suzuka on the Layer. The scarlet orbs appeared again as Hatoko's mind floated off to the day she saw Misaki practicing. In fact, Misaki had been practicing on this same Layer, sitting right where Hatoko now was. Hatoko's gaze fell on Kaede, only to find the older girl was looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

"Hatoko-chan, are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Kaede asked sweetly. Hatoko looked at Kaede for a few moments, and then turned away.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Hatoko replied.

"It's Suzuhara-san, isn't it?" Kaede guessed. Hatoko nodded. "Am I right in saying you have certain feelings for her?"

"Very much!" Hatoko burst out suddenly. Thankfully it was so busy that only Kaede heard her, but she still looked away in embarrassment. "I love her very much."

"Hatoko-chan. You are very mature for your age, so I think you'll understand my opinion of Suzuhara-san the way I mean for it to be. While she certainly has willpower, she is naïve and her emotions are easily confused. She has a tendency to keep people at a friendly level, but I feel she keeps people from her heart on a regular basis. I don't know why, but that seems like that it is just the way Misaki is. However, I do know that she lets you into her heart because she has great faith and respect in you. You showed her Angelic Layer. You helped her the most in achieving great feats: of bringing her to her Mother and winning the Angelic Layer championships. Of helping her confront herself on many levels. Without you, she wouldn't have succeeded as well as she did, and she realizes this and would love for you to be happy." Hatoko wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. It was like Kaede had laid out everything right in front of her, things which had taken months for Hatoko to figure out.

"How do you know all this about Misaki?" Hatoko asked quietly.

"Because I respect her, I have a tendency to think about her often when I think about Angelic Layer. She is the champion, so all the other fans of Angelic Layer, and more particularly Suzuhara-san's fans, want to know more about this special person. She is their idol. Not only that, Hatoko-chan, those same fans have respect for you as well. You were there with Misaki in the championship match. You helped give her the power to win. And for that, you'll find many people respect you greatly." Kaede replied. Hatoko was trying to do her best to absorb all the information, but it was still quite a lot for someone her age. Normally she wasn't given answers. Normally she had to go figure things out for herself, simply because when she had learned about Angelic Layer, she knew no one else that was interested.

Hatoko remembered back in those early days, when she often sat alone in the corner of the Piffle Princess, practicing to be the best. To show her brother and everyone else that she could do something great even though she was young. She succeeded, for the most part. She was well known in the Tokyo area for her talent as a Deus.

"It's like everyone knows us, because we have spent so much time participating in Angelic Layer," Hatoko said. Kaede nodded. "Perhaps even waiting for the day when Misaki and I are partners."

"I wouldn't be surprised, but you have to remember, there are some very private moments between you and Suzuhara-san that no one knows about, because you two are the only ones that know about them. Those moments mean just as much to her as they do to you, I'm sure." Kaede replied.

"Then, Kaede-san, please tell me… What is Oujirou-san doing with my Misaki?" Hatoko looked like she was pouting now, but she was at least feeling a bit happier. Talking to Kaede was like talking to her true feelings. Kaede was just re-affirming what she already knew to be true.

"I would take a guess that he is the source of Suzuhara-san's confusion. He is pushing her to do things that she probably doesn't want to do. But Suzuhara-san likes to make people happy, so she does them anyways. I honestly believe she has fallen in love with you Hatoko-chan… She just doesn't know it yet." Kaede gazed at the young girl before her with a smile. Hatoko was obviously taking her seriously, and Kaede was glad. Hatoko was just as special to her as Misaki was. It made her happy to think that there were two more people in Angelic Layer that could take a girl-girl relationship seriously. Not of themselves, but also that of others.

"Sai-san and you?" Hatoko asked quietly. Kaede nodded with a smile.

.o..o…O…o..o.

"Yuuko, I'm sure you've heard about the Ice Machine and the White Angel, Sai-san and Kaede-san." Shuuko started with a slight smile. If anything, she loved to gossip with Yuuko. Their relationship was not that different from the relationships between high school girls, at times, and Shuuko relished the fact that she could be childish occasionally.

"Isn't the White Angel your angel?" Yuuko asked, and Shuuko nodded.

"My angel is the White Angel, but the White Angel person is Kaede-san. It's a bit confusing…"

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. They are quite good at Angelic Layer aren't they? Is there some secret about them, Shuuko?" Yuuko smiled a half-evil looking smile.

"I heard they were together…" Shuuko admitted.

"Girlfriend and girlfriend together?"

"Yes, I think it's quite wonderful. I remember back when I was in school, the few pairs of girls that did have something special always hid it. They were always afraid. I would have liked to go up and be friends with them, but of course, I was afraid too. 'What would everyone think?' I thought. Sometimes the girls were bullied when people knew." Shuuko sighed, "And they were sweet girls too."

"It's a shame. Oh well, I hope everything works out between them. Angelic Layer is about making friends too. Or finding out you like girls more then guys." Yuuko replied with a smile. Shuuko laughed.

"Very true." Shuuko turned around to look at Misaki, lying asleep in the back. But, as it was, Misaki wasn't asleep at all, merely dozing. When she had heard Kaede's name though, her ears started listening closer, and her mind started to buzz with a mix of feelings.

Misaki was content with the fact that her mother didn't mind the idea of a girl-girl relationship, but the actual idea was playing about her mind.

"Do I prefer girls?" Misaki began to wonder. The idea had never occurred to her that the special person she was seeking might just be a girl. It was both a hopeful and troubling thought. For one, it could unlock her heart, but on the other hand... if she was that way… there would be people in her life that might decide to hate her because they thought it was wrong. She might lose friends at school, or fans for Angelic Layer perhaps… She might be made fun of, or hurt.

"But it might make me happy. Very happy…" Misaki thought again. Already the idea appealed to her because she had never really found that perfect guy. Sure Oujirou was nice, and Kotarou was nice, but… Misaki just didn't feel especially attached to them. Kotarou had been taken up by Tamayo anyways. And Oujirou, while their little outings were generally fun, Misaki felt somewhat like Oujirou was impeding upon her personal feelings. In his quest to show her a good time, it was like he forgot that Misaki had ideas with which to occupy their time with. Certainly, she had been raised to live in a patriarchal society, but Misaki could feel in herself the need to resist it. Angelic Layer had empowered her, and she didn't want to lose it now.

It was nice to be able to think for once about her situation, and Misaki smiled a little with her eyes still closed. She wanted to know her thoughts and emotions were the truth, but right now the pain in her heart had subsided, and she took the opportunity to take a peaceful nap.

.o..o…O…o..o.

While Hatoko hadn't even practiced Angelic Layer that day, she came home in a better mood then when she left. Kaede had reassured her many times that things would be alright, and walked her home. Kaede hugged Hatoko and waved goodbye as she left to visit Sai.

"I need to tell Misaki outright, I suppose." Hatoko whispered to herself. "But, the best way for Misaki would be if she figured it out on her own, because then she wouldn't be confused anymore." Hatoko sighed, remembering with a slight blush the last time she held Misaki in her arms.

.o..o…O…o..o.

Eee! I'm done. Please await the next chapter patiently!

.oO Munkii


	3. Picture on the Puzzle

**Broken Puzzle**

A Misaki x Hatoko Fanfiction by Munkii

This story is unrelated to my other fanfictions, namely "Conceptions of Love" and "Lost in Dreams". It contains Shoujo-Ai, love between two girls. Please do not read this if this is not your type of story. Angelic Layer and all respective characters are copyright CLAMP, Japan.

**Chapter 3**  
Picture on the Puzzle

.o..o…O…o..o.

Misaki had been relatively out of it that morning. While things seemed to have been well the day before, Misaki just wasn't in the mood for anything now, and Shuuko had suggested she stay at home for a couple more hours while she went out with Yuuko to take care of some errands.

It was then that Misaki realized she wasn't feeling all to well. Her head was feeling very warm, not to mention she was a bit dizzy. Having no appetite, Misaki remained in bed, not wanting to move. Though, even being sick, Misaki was feeling especially lonely that morning. She didn't want to be all by herself at all. She wanted someone to tell her that it would be alright. She wanted a hug most of all.

Misaki sighed. No one was around, but perhaps it didn't matter. Hatoko was the only one that would run up and give her a hug whenever she was feeling less then normal. And, whenever she did, Misaki always felt a happy feeling inside telling her that someone truly cared about her. In the beginning Misaki and Hatoko had maintained a relationship with some distance, but the distance quickly closed. Misaki found that she enjoyed having Hatoko next to her. She found that Hatoko could place Misaki's feelings faster then anyone else. Whenever Misaki was missing, Hatoko was always running to find her.

"I do the same," Misaki whispered to herself. "I run after Hatoko-chan too." Misaki turned to look at an assortment of pictures on her nightstand. One was of Oujirou, and Misaki remembered the time Oujirou had taken her to the cliff along the seaside. It was nice of him, and Misaki had always been suspicious that Oujirou was beginning to like her in 'that way'. It wasn't a bad thing, but Misaki was still having a hard time accepting the idea of having Oujirou has an official boyfriend. In Misaki's mind he still had been spying out the competition that one time, but that wasn't why she couldn't bring herself to accept a relationship. It was something else, something that Misaki couldn't lay a finger on.

"I'm thinking better then I was just a day ago, and I'm sick!" Misaki thought out loud. She smiled at the irony of her situation, and for the first time in the past week, she found herself happy, even though she could still feel the loneliness inside of herself. She found that right now, she honestly wanted to get to the bottom of it, and she wanted to never worry about it again. It was nice, knowing that she had a bit of happiness within in her even when she knew she hadn't resolved her issues. Misaki gazed at the far wall for several moments, only to notice a small framed document. Curiosity got the best of her, and she slowly climbed out of bed to look at it.

"When love is deep, much can be accomplished. Suzuki Shinichi" Misaki read to herself. Misaki had heard of Suzuki before, but couldn't remember where she had heard it. For some reason music came to mind, but of course the source didn't matter much to her in her present state of mind. The words echoed in her conscious as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She wanted to go about something that day, at least, even if all it was was taking a shower and clinging onto this sudden bit of joy.

"The only thing I've really accomplished is Angelic Layer." Misaki closed the bathroom door behind her. "Lots of people helped me, but to stay we share deep love…" She turned the water on and moved her towel next to the shower basin. "I'm not sure about deep love, though maybe it can be a deep love that I don't know about yet." Misaki could feel her chest tightening as she searched her feelings.

"Kotarou-chan liked me, but he was mostly at the side. Tamayo-chan too. Oujirou-san…" Misaki put her head down in concentration. "It was not a deep love, I accomplished a lot of things before I really got to know him." Misaki turned the knobs to change the water temperature to lukewarm, remembering she had a fever. She stepped into the shower.

"Hatoko-chan… Hatoko-chan…" Misaki's heart skipped a beat at the name. "Hatoko-chan was always there helping me, especially in the national tournament. She was always looking after me…" Tears mingled with the water on Misaki's face as he momentarily paused to ponder her friend. "Now that I think about it…"

Misaki searched her heart, only to find what she had expected. Hatoko loved her. Ever since that afternoon where Misaki had asked Hatoko to be her second, Hatoko had been especially attached to her. Without a doubt. Misaki sighed as feelings rushed into her mind.

"I've been so naïve and Hatoko-chan has been so patient…" Misaki began to feel a bit sad for Hatoko. All those things that the younger girl had said were making sense now. Hatoko was feeling empty because Misaki hadn't had the strength to realize what their relationship was really about. Misaki had been oblivious to Hatoko's feelings even when they were apparent on her face in the form of blushing - not just Hatoko's but even her own warm cheeks she had ignored. And Misaki was feeling the pit in her stomach simply because she didn't allow her real feelings through. She was unsure why her feelings were trapped away. Perhaps it was all the things she learned growing up about how a girl is supposed to marry a guy. Misaki sighed again as she stood under the faucet, various wonderful feelings surging through her that she hadn't felt very often before. Feelings that one normally doesn't feel until out of the blue someone runs up to you and hugs you. Someone who means very much to you. Someone who loves you dearly, even on simply a friendly level. Several minutes passed before Misaki noticed she had stopped rinsing soap off, and she began to rinse it off once again.

"I can't be angry at myself for being myself. But I do need to call Hatoko-chan. I need to call her right now." Misaki rushed through her shower. When she was mostly dry and half-clothed, she left the bathroom to find the phone, drops of water occasionally falling from her hair. Picking up the receiver, she dialed Hatoko's home number.

"Kobayashi residence," answered Kotarou. He sounded sleepy, and Misaki figured he had just gotten up for breakfast. He wasn't much of a morning person sometimes… lazy bum.

"Oh! Hi Kotarou-chan… Umm… Is Hatoko-chan there?" Misaki tried not to sound too excited or nervous, but she knew Kotarou would know anyways. Well, he would have known if he wasn't busy waking up.

"I'm sorry Suzuhara-san, Hatoko left with her mother to do some shopping. They left a note for me, and I'm not really sure when they will be back. Sounds like you're… excited about something." Kotarou replied. Misaki wasn't expecting Hatoko to be away from home, but she didn't let it get to her.

"Kind of excited I suppose… Anyways… Okay, umm… Tell Hatoko-chan I have something very important to tell her and that I'll call back later if she doesn't call me, okay?"

"Okay, later then." Misaki said goodbye and set the phone down, perhaps a little too hard even.

"Hmm… We're going back tomorrow… Maybe I will get something for Hatoko-chan!" Misaki decided out loud, just as her mother and Yuuko entered the room.

"Oh my, Misaki, are you feeling better?" Shuuko asked noticing her daughter with a smile on her face. Setting down her things on the counter, she went over to hug Misaki. "Still feel a bit warm…"

"I'm okay, Okaa-san. I just wanted to go look at some stores today, though I need to eat breakfast still." Misaki replied, smiling as she practically bounced over to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"Are you looking for clothes? Or maybe Angelic Layer things, or maybe… a present?" Shuuko asked, curious now. Last time Misaki had been under the weather, and this wasn't that long ago, she didn't have any inclination at all to go out for what might be a few hours and shop. Yuuko smiled.

"She's a girl, alright." Yuuko whispered, dropping a manila folder on the counter stuffed with papers. She leaned down with her elbows on the surface and her face in her hands. "I remember the days when I was like that, they were good fun. I was always running about outside since we lived next to the water."

Misaki wasn't really paying attention to her mother and Yuuko's conversation, images of Hatoko and various warm fuzzy feelings were rushing through her like water just released from a dam that had been suddenly opened. She remembered her mother had asked her a question.

"Oh, sorry… A present…" Misaki said in a distracted voice as she started munching on a piece of fruit. There wasn't much food in the small house since it wasn't occupied on a regular basis. She was glad that they had stopped on the way down to purchase a bit of food. She turned to her mother and smiled.

"We have a couple hours, perhaps a trip to the mall would be okay. How does that sound, Misaki?" Shuuko asked, becoming more interested in her daughter's desire to go shopping.

"I would like that very much, Okaa-san." Misaki replied quickly.

.o..o…O…o..o.

Hatoko had come home with her mother, collapsing on her bed, wanting to hug Misaki tightly and never let her go. It was a simple desire, and while Hatoko was not confused about her love interests, her mind and her heart was tangled about her feelings to such a degree she didn't want to move or talk or think. She just wanted Misaki, but of course, Misaki was not around. She wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Hatoko sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself and rolled around to look up at the ceiling.

Even then, Hatoko wondered for perhaps the millionth time how Misaki might react to a confession. She wondered what Misaki might say if she just ran up to the older girl and hugged her, telling her that she was deeply in love with her and that she could have no one else for the rest of her life. Would Misaki even take her seriously at first? Hatoko was still young, and even though Misaki knew she was grown up for her age, would Misaki wonder if she was mature enough to be in love?

The now familiar tingle that pulsed through her as she remembered their last embrace could be felt once more, and Hatoko couldn't help but cry silently in her desperation. Several minutes passed, and soon Hatoko noticed that footsteps could be heard outside of her door, stopping just before a knock was heard.

"Hatoko-chan?" It was Tamayo, perhaps the least expected person. She had never knocked on her door before. Hatoko turned on her side to conceal her somewhat red and puffy eyes.

"Hi," Hatoko said simply, not feeling ready for a conversation, but not wanting to push Tamayo away, either. Misaki's friends were always welcome.

"Er, Hatoko-chan, Kotarou asked me to talk to you to make sure you were okay. He's worried about you, you know." Tamayo replied gently. "May I come in?"

"Okay," The door slid open and Tamayo slipped in, shutting it softly behind her. Tamayo made her way over to stand next to Hatoko's bed. The younger girl turned her face further into the covers so that Tamayo could clearly see both of her ears, but none of her tears.

"Kotarou… he has been worried about you, Hatoko-chan." Tamayo began, repeating herself as she did not know exactly where to start. "Is there something wrong that you would like to talk about? I know you would rather talk to Misakachi about these things, but she's out of town right now and Kotarou feels that a boy shouldn't be talking to about your 'girly' feelings or whatever..."

"It is something I cannot talk to Misaki about because it involves Misaki." Hatoko replied with a sniffle.

"What kind of something is it?" Tamayo asked softly, and Hatoko tensed. It was only after several moments of quiet that Hatoko answered.

"Love," Hatoko sniffled, "A lot of love."

Tamayo wasn't totally sure she was hearing Hatoko correctly, although she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to believe that a six year old would know about the love Tamayo was sure Hatoko meant. Tamayo wasn't ready to accept that Hatoko might be what most of the kids she knew made fun of. She began to feel uneasy as time passed and she could not find a reply, until as the silence was just becoming unbearable, she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Hatoko-chan, perhaps I can't be of any help. I guess you cannot exactly say I'm keen to believe that someone of your age knows about love."

"What are you saying? I'm too young? I'm too young to achieve or know anything, just like the time everyone else said to me I couldn't succeed in Angelic Layer?" Hatoko retorted, incensed at Tamayo's remark, turning around and sitting up rigidly, tears shining on her cheeks in the dim light. "Or do you think that perhaps the love I have is something that only older people can share? Like it's some special privilege of being older? Or are you just trying to accommodate for the fact it took you seven years to tell Kotarou you loved him?" The words came out of Hatoko's mouth so fast, desperately, though she didn't mean to insult Tamayo like this. Tamayo was about to reply in defense when Hatoko lowered her head. "Sorry." She looked away. Several moments passed in silence.

"Hatoko-chan…" Tamayo turned away as well, her cheeks slightly red. She sighed. "If it's one thing I figured out, it's about going and telling them you love them before it's too late. Before you can't talk to them anymore, or before they are busy with someone else."

"Misaki is confused, I don't want to pressure her into loving me… But… I want it so much I can barely think sometimes." Hatoko replied.

"She is thinking about you though, Hatoko-chan."

"How do you know?" Hatoko shifted to look at Tamayo with her puffy red eyes, fresh tears still apparent on her face.

"I know because she called this morning, looking for you. Kotarou remembers her sounding excited." Tamayo smiled. "You should call her, and at the very least, let her know you miss her."

Hatoko dashed out of her room heart beating fast, and looking up the additional number that Misaki had left with her, called to the place where Misaki was staying. It rang and rang, but no one picked up. Apparently, there was no answering machine. Hatoko sighed, and the sudden burst of excitement faded. In any case, she decided to try again at regular intervals until Misaki picked up.

.o..o…O…o..o.

Misaki lead the way, bouncing along the windows in the mall, peering into various shops. Shuuko and Yuuko followed, chatting amiably about something or other – Misaki wasn't really paying attention, images of Hatoko swimming around in her head. She wanted to get something special for her. Noticing a Piffle Princess up ahead, Misaki dashed along to have a look inside.

Entering the Angelic Layer section, Misaki was instantly recognized by the many people in the crowd. She took a turn and disappeared down an empty aisle, remembering once again that all the Angelic Layer players knew her.

"Oh!" expressed Misaki in a somewhat hushed voice. She had spotted a particularly nice outfit for Suzuka, though she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself at the same time. It didn't really matter in the end, several people were already watching Misaki, though they were all relatively young and far too shy to approach her. Misaki pulled one of the outfits she had liked from the shelves and made her way out of the aisle, waving with a cute smile to the onlookers.

"She's going to like this," thought Misaki, but as soon as she had she noticed a particularly nice Angelic Layer themed frame for pictures, and she hurried over to have a look. "Hmm… I guess… I will get this too and put a nice picture in there of the both of us." Misaki removed a frame from the table and made her way to the counter.

Upon approaching the counter, Misaki spotted an Angelic Layer themed pencil case that she hadn't seen before, and alongside of this was themed pencils and erasers. What really caught Misaki's attention was the fact that some angels Misaki had never seen before were on the box. Gazing at it intently, she noticed that the angels had names under them.

"Isn't that a nice item? It has the angels from the regional tournament on it, see?" explained one of the attendants that had noticed Misaki looking at the box. Now that Misaki thought about it, she remembered seeing at least one of them in the national competition. Misaki turned to look at the young lady in front of her, who soon recognized her. "Why, it's Misaki-sama!" She smiled sweetly. Misaki turned pink and looked back at the pencil case, and then at the pencils and erasers. She took a few of each before picking out a case.

"Umm, I think I'm ready to buy these things, Miss," explained Misaki softly, and the attendant nodded her head, and still smiling, began to push buttons of the register in front of her. By now the entire store was taking furtive glances at her, but she didn't mind. Hatoko was still fresh in her thoughts.

"It looks like you're getting someone a few presents," said the attendant pleasantly. Misaki blushed, and failing to find words, nodded her head instead as she placed a few bills on the counter to pay for her items. After finishing up and saying goodbye to smiling lady, Misaki went off to find her mother and Yuuko, who were waiting just inside the entrance for her.

"How was it, Misaki?" Shuuko asked as they left the store.

"I had fun, and everyone was looking at me, and the lady behind the counter was really nice…" Misaki explained, eyes peering into the bag with the items she had purchased for Hatoko.

"I'm glad, though it is almost time for us to start heading back… Perhaps a stop in the chocolate shop wouldn't hurt though…" Shuuko replied with a smile. Misaki nodded, still red in the face, feeling anxious as her mother took glances at her every once in awhile.

"These things are for someone special, Misaki?" Shuuko asked finally. Misaki nodded again.

"Someone very, very special."

.o..o…O…o..o.

Sorry! It took me awhile to write this one ne? Oh wells, me be writing another chapter soon!

.oO Munkii


	4. Gain by Two, Two Lost by One

**Broken Puzzle**

A Misaki x Hatoko Fanfiction by Munkii

This story is unrelated to my other fanfictions, namely "Conceptions of Love" and "Lost in Dreams". It contains Shoujo-Ai, love between two girls. Please do not read this if this is not your type of story. Angelic Layer and all respective characters are copyright CLAMP, Japan.

**Chapter 4**  
Gain by Two, Two Lost by One

.o..o…O…o..o.

Ringing could be heard on the other end as Misaki nervously held the receiver in her hand. She had just arrived home with her mother and Yuuko, and it was nearly bed time. After visiting the mall, they didn't have the time to drop Misaki off at the small house, and instead rushed straight to the appointment. Misaki was quiet the entire time, thinking about Hatoko above everything else, and ignoring the conversations between Shuuko and the doctors. A click could be heard as someone picked up the phone.

"Kobayashi residence." Answered Kotarou.

"Ah, it's Misaki… Is by chance… Umm… Hatoko-chan there?" Misaki's voice was jumpy with anxiety.

"One moment, she's right here. Make it short please, she needs to get to bed." Kotarou could be heard handing the phone to Hatoko, who sounded excited.

"Misaki?" Hatoko asked. "I've been trying to call you forever!"

"I'm sorry… H-Hatoko-chan, but I was with Okaa-san for a long time today. I just arrived at the place we are staying." Misaki replied, settling down at the sound of Hatoko's voice. Misaki sighed. "I have some presents for you too."

"Really?... Misaki…" Hatoko became quieter.

"I wanted to tell you something very important, Hatoko-chan, concerning you and me… But now that I think about it…" Misaki paused for a moment.

"I wanted to tell you something important too…" Hatoko said quietly as Misaki broke her words for a moment.

"I want to tell you in person, Hatoko-chan. Is that okay? If we tell each other in person tomorrow when I come home?" There was silence for a little while, and Misaki could hear clothing rubbing against the phone from Hatoko's end. "Hatoko-chan, are you okay?"

"Yes, Misaki… Just, I feel, happy… Very happy… Please, I'll be here all day tomorrow. Stop by for me…" Hatoko sniffled.

"Okay, Hatoko-chan. Tomorrow I will ask Okaa-san to let me off at your house when we come back. I promise, I'll be there."

"I'll see you then, Misaki, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight Hatoko-chan." Hatoko said goodbye, and Misaki set the receiver down, feeling elated and oddly at ease with her self. It had sounded like Hatoko already knew what they were going to be talking about, like she wanted to say the same wonderful words to Misaki. A pink hue crept upon Misaki's cheeks as she dreamily said goodnight to her mother and Yuuko before setting off to bed.

.o..o…O…o..o.

The sun was up just as soon as Misaki had fallen asleep, and she awoke with a yawn. She sat up and gazed out the window on the far side of the room for a few minutes before remembering what was going to happen that day.

"Hatoko-chan…" Misaki began, only to hear someone knocking on the bedroom door moments later.

"Misaki, may I come in?" Shuuko asked.

"Please," replied Misaki, yawning once again. Her mother opened the door, already dressed and looking a bit rushed.

"The appointment for early afternoon was shifted to this morning, Oujirou-san isn't feeling well, and Icchan asked if we could return early so we could go visit him. Sounds like there was an accident involving one of Oujirou-san friends. He's a mess. I would like to do what I can for him, he is like family. Anyways, I left some breakfast on the counter for you when you're ready, me and Yuuko are going to go to this appointment and be back here in a couple hours, okay?" Shuuko sighed upon finishing her explanation, and Yuuko appeared in the doorway.

"Ready, Shuuko?"

"Yes, I am." Shuuko replied, "Take care Misaki, love you!" Shuuko added, kissing Misaki on the forehead before leaving with Yuuko. The sound of the front door closing soon followed, and Misaki was left in relative silence. She yawned as part of what her mother had told her sunk in slowly.

"Okay…" Misaki said to herself as she climbed out of bed and made her way to take a shower.

It wasn't long before Misaki had run out of things to keep her mind off of Hatoko. Even the prospect of a grumpy Oujirou was out of her mind. And, even as she cleaned the small house in preparation to leave, her mind drifted back to the young girl and off of her self-appointed chores. When the time finally came for her to load her clothes and other belongings into the car, she was feeling desperately lonely and finding she could barely wait any longer to see Hatoko. Thinking of this, she remembered her promise to Hatoko as she shut the car door behind her. They pulled out of the driveway as Misaki spoke up.

"Umm, Okaa-san, I was wondering… Could we please stop by Hatoko-chan's home? I promised I'd talk to her when we came back. Something important."

"Oh? I don't see the problem. Would you like us to leave you there, or?" Shuuko replied, curiosity edging into her voice. She at least knew something was going on between them, and she had half a mind to guess that the gifts Misaki had purchased the other day were for Hatoko, agreeably a huge fan of Angelic Layer.

"If it's not a problem for you…" Misaki answered, blushing. Shuuko turned around to look at her daughter, and noticing her expression, smiled.

"Okay, Misaki. I don't suppose those gifts are for her, are they?"

"They are." Misaki face was so red and warm under her mother's gaze that she turned to look out the window in an attempt to hide it. "Thanks, Okaa-san."

"It's not a problem, my dear Misaki. You deserve to be able to spend time with special friends too, you know."

.o..o…O…o..o.

When Misaki had finally arrived at the Kobayashi residence, she practically jumped from the car, grabbing her gifts for Hatoko. They had not been wrapped, but the colorful bag they were in would suit the occasion just fine. Misaki waved to her mother and Yuuko, who drove off shortly after. As Misaki turned around, she saw Hatoko peeking out of the gate, which swung opened as the young girl bounded forward, wearing a pretty blue top and skirt.

"Misaki!" Hatoko called, running up to her. She wrapped her arms around Misaki tightly. "I've missed you… I've missed you so much…" Her face was quite red, but it seemed that she hadn't noticed as she tilted it back to look up at Misaki.

"Should we go inside and talk, or would you like to talk somewhere outside?" Misaki asked gently, stroking the hair on top of Hatoko's head. A tingling sensation was running through her, an excitement even, and she was hardly holding herself up straight. Tottering in Hatoko's warm embrace, she could find no inclination to move either, and instead waited for Hatoko to reply.

"Let's go to my room for a bit, Misaki." Hatoko released the older girl, and took her hand instead, leading the way to her bedroom. "Kotarou is out smooching with Tamayo-chan, so… It's just you and me right now, Misaki."

Of course, both girls knew what was coming, as they walked along in silence, and their cheeks were not indifferent, showing scarlet. The door to Hatoko's room slid shut behind them, and Hatoko guided Misaki to her bed where she sat down. Misaki obliged, sitting down next to her, letting her bag of gifts drop gently to the floor.

"Misaki…" Hatoko began, but she was interrupted as Misaki put a finger to her lips. She gazed up into Misaki's eyes for a few moments until Misaki spoke.

"Hatoko-chan… I want to say sorry to you. I want you to know I am so sorry. Sorry for not understanding your feelings…" Misaki began, though she could already feel tears welling up in her eyes. "You have wanted me to be yours for so long, I realized… It must have been painful, and for that, I'm sorry, Hatoko-chan. I'm just not good at realizing things sometimes…"

"It's okay, Misaki. Sometimes people need time to even begin understanding other people that are close to them. I'm sure Kotarou would agree with me on this." Hatoko replied, wrapping an arm around Misaki's back and leaning closer to her. "You are being yourself, I like that very much about you."

"But you suffered Hatoko-chan. You suffered, especially recently when we were being all huggy and stuff… I bet you felt like I was toying with your feelings. I bet…"

"No, Misaki. I was enjoying myself very much. Though I was sad you didn't realize my feelings, I was glad I got to share that time with you. I was always happy… being able to be with you is all I could ever ask."

"I would have been okay with it if you had asked me to yours, even if I wasn't feeling things the same way as you from the beginning… I would have been okay with it. You being my best friend and all, I would have been okay with it, because I always wanted to see you happy and never wanted to see you sad." Tears streamed down Misaki's face, and she wiped them off, sniffling.

"Misaki… It's okay… I didn't ask you because I wanted you to realize the importance of my feelings for you. It means more to me that your heart made the decision, and not my own." Hatoko moved her free hand up to Misaki's warm face, and brushed away the tears. "We don't have to hide anymore. We know about our feelings now." Misaki nodded, gazing at Hatoko before falling back on the bed, seemingly exhausted. Hatoko followed, and after coming to a rest beside Misaki, rolled on top of her in a hug. Misaki's arms wrapped around Hatoko, pulling her closer.

"Hatoko-chan, I love you." Misaki whispered softly, her eyes closing as warmth from Hatoko washed over her.

"I love you too, Misaki." Hatoko leaned forward, kissing Misaki gently on her lips before resting her head on Misaki's chest. Misaki let out a sigh of euphoria, her breathing quick now as her senses exploded for several moments. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted it to go on forever. She wanted Hatoko, forever…

.o..o…O…o..o.

The early afternoon passed by quickly, and there was a knock on Hatoko's door before Hatoko wanted to roll off Misaki. But, thinking it was better to not be found lying on Misaki, she crawled off the girl and stood up.

"Yes?" Hatoko asked as Misaki brought herself up, still in a partly dreamy state.

"Misaki's mother called, she wanted you two to go visit Oujirou-san at the stadium." Kotarou spoke through the door, as if he knew he might barge in on something personal.

"Okay." Hatoko turned to Misaki, looking at her for a few moments before taking her hand in hers. "Ready, Misaki?" She nodded, and they began the walk. First out of Hatoko's room, then down a few halls to the front door, then along the sidewalk. It was a nice day, perhaps a little warm, but still quite comfortable. A few fluffy clouds drifted in the sky overhead, and a nice ocean breeze blew around them.

They were walking very close to each other, hands still clasped together as if someone had put glue on them. While they talked of normal things, it was easy to tell by their constant gazes and blushing that something was different between the two of them. And once during the trip to the Angelic Layer Co. building, Misaki had bent down and gave Hatoko a little kiss on the cheek, who became speechless for several moments as her face changed colors.

Arriving at their destination, they were amidst several people who recognized the both of them. Ignoring the looks and stares, the girls made their way into one of the administrative corridors in the building. They headed towards Icchan's office, hoping to find out where Oujirou might be. But, the answer to this question appeared when they opened the door, only to find the both of them looking flustered.

"Ah, Misaki-chan and Hatoko-chan!" Icchan exclaimed, going over to greet them. "Oh look, what a nice outfit Hatoko-chan is wearing…" Hatoko turned into Misaki's side looking uncomfortable. "What? I mean it!"

"Um… Icchan-san… You're scaring her…" Misaki explained.

"But I always see her wearing her school uniform… Though that's pretty nice too…" Icchan explained.

"Icchan-san! Please…" Misaki began, now looking uncomfortable herself. Icchan sighed, turning back to Oujirou, who had remained sullen though-out Icchan's oddity.

"Oujirou, would you like to?" Icchan asked quietly. He nodded after several tense moments.

"Misaki-chan… You remember the person I was talking about awhile back, the day we were walking through the market… The one I said you remind me of?" When Oujirou looked at Misaki, she could tell he had been crying, if at least a little. He spoke as if all his spirit had left him, the whirling fans of the computers in the room sounding so much happier then he did right now.

"Yes, I remember." Misaki tensed, knowing that Hatoko had heard that, but the younger girl just held her tighter, patting her on the back gently where no one could see.

"There was an accident this morning. She's dead." The words rushed out, even though Oujirou tried to slow them down. For perhaps the second or third time, the fact hit Oujirou in the face as he admitted the truth to himself, and he looked away as another tear began to form in his eye.

"I'm so sorry, Oujirou-san…" Misaki began, but she didn't know what else to say. Sure, she liked him as a friend, but there was only so much of her heart she could give him. Most of it she had already given to Hatoko.

"Misaki-chan, I… I… I want to stop messing around with your feelings. I honestly want to settle down, and share time with you. I don't know when you're going to leave this world… I don't know when I am either… I want to share something with you before another accident takes away my chance…" Oujirou explained, pretending to look at Misaki, though his eyes were actually trained to stare just to her side.

"Oujirou-san, I'll always be your friend, you know that." Misaki replied, somewhat curious now.

"I want you to be that person that's more then a friend, Misaki-chan." The words quickly came out, and he looked down at his feet. Misaki understood what he was getting at now.

"Oujirou-san, I can't…" Misaki began.

"Why? Aren't I good to you? Don't I take you places and treat you to things?" Oujirou responded quickly, his voice rising quickly. Misaki had never seen Oujirou like this, never in her mind has she thought Oujirou could act so… not Oujirou. "Aren't I good enough for you?"

"You are good to me, though… It's not that… It's that I already have someone special in my life. It would be wrong to tell you that you are special when I have already promised myself to someone else."

"Who?" Oujirou asked quietly, not looking up.

"Hatoko-chan…" Misaki answered, letting her arms wrap around Hatoko, who had seen the last parts of the conversation coming. She was still hiding her head, not wanting to make things worse by looking superior, or victorious, in Oujirou's eyes.

"But… but… She's a… she… It's… just not right…" Oujirou spit out, the expressions on his faced mixed about now.

"Oujirou, there will be none of that," Icchan said firmly, stepping over to Oujirou and placing his hand on his shoulder. "None. You cannot change her mind once it is set. You know that all too well. Adding insults will only make things harder for you."

"It's already hard enough!" Oujirou yelled back quickly before turning his head away. "Why is it I can never have what I truly want? Can't have her because she's too old, I grow up, and then can't have her because she's dead. Can't even get to the finals. Can't have Misaki's heart. Can't this, Can't that. Can't have a normal family. Can't…"

"You don't mean that, Oujirou." Icchan replied firmly, calmly. Oujirou let out a small sigh before beginning to cry profusely into his sleeve. "You've done a lot of good things Oujirou, one of these days it's all going to come back to you, you'll see. You just have to remember that along the way there, you need to respect other people's feelings. People like Misaki-chan, and Hatoko-chan. You can't make decisions for them, just because you think you know how to make them happy."

Several minutes passed in silence, save for the occasional sniffle. Oujirou began to compose himself.

"Misaki-chan, I'm sorry. You too, Hatoko-chan. Please, I'll be okay, you two shouldn't have had to hear that. I'm sorry." Oujirou made his way hastily to the door, not looking at anyone. It opened and he disappeared into the hall.

"Icchan-san, we should go home." Misaki said. Icchan nodded.

"Sorry for the trouble. I hope you understand that Oujirou is going through a hard time lately, and forgive him. I'm glad you came to see him." Icchan replied.

"It's okay. I'll see you later, Icchan-san." Misaki waved, and Hatoko peeked out to wave as well as they left the room. After a few minutes of walking, they were outside and on their way back to Hatoko's house.

"Hatoko-chan… Are you alright? Oujirou-san's remark wasn't very nice, and I know you were trying to stay out of it, but…" Misaki asked gently, nudging Hatoko with arm.

"I'll be okay, Misaki. I have you."

.o..o…O…o..o.

Ee! Another chapter soon!

.oO Munkii


	5. To Dream Again

**Broken Puzzle**

A Misaki x Hatoko Fanfiction by Munkii

This story is unrelated to my other fanfictions, namely "Conceptions of Love" and "Lost in Dreams". It contains Shoujo-Ai, love between two girls. Please do not read this if this is not your type of story. Angelic Layer and all respective characters are copyright CLAMP, Japan.

Note: There was a review regarding Oujirou's 'special someone'. As far as I know (and I've seen the series four times), it is a character that has not been introduced. From what I understand, she is school teacher. Additionally, his special someone looks like Misaki. Notably, there are no other characters in the anime that look like Misaki, especially in terms of hair. This all may be different in the manga, which I have not read, and if that is the case, not much I can really do about it. Thank you everyone for reviewing.

**Chapter 5**  
To Dream Again

.o..o…O…o..o.

The Sun was slowly setting in the late afternoon sky. Misaki and Hatoko were at the entrance to the Kobayashi residence, saying their goodbyes for the day. While in the past it was never hard to part ways with each other, now it seemed like it would be an eternity before they could share time together again. Of course, tomorrow was full and ripe for opportunity, but of course… that was tomorrow.

A bird's song floated gently on the warm breeze, and the occasional car passed along, yet when Misaki finally broke away from their last embrace of the day, it seemed like the world had gone silent and still. Her heart already yearned for another encounter with her precious friend as she waved good bye, walking slowly down the street. It seemed all to soon when the small girl disappeared from sight.

It wasn't long before Misaki's mind started buzzing about again at its normal capacity. And shortly there after, she remembered the bag of gifts she had left near Hatoko's bedside. They had forgotten about them completely, wrapped up in each other instead. Misaki smiled, it was like she was still in Hatoko's room, waiting to surprise her with cute little gifts and a bit of chocolate.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go practice Angelic Layer together. Hatoko-chan would like that…" Misaki whispered to herself as she made her way past the local park. A few children who just didn't want to go home for dinner where running around still, chasing each other, swinging, laughing. An older boy was sitting on a bench, facing away from Misaki. She looked closer: it was Oujirou. He wasn't sitting up very straight, but he didn't appear to be crying either. Misaki wished he hadn't been on the receiving end of such a nasty string of events, but there was nothing she could do to change the past.

Of course, Misaki wanted to stop and say hello to Oujirou, but she was already past due to be home, and she didn't want to be rude and run off as soon as she had greeted him. She glanced back to the bench. A child was crying at the bottom of a slide, and Oujirou had gotten up to see that he was okay. Misaki smiled.

"Oujirou-san is a good person, I hope things turn out well for him." Misaki turned back to look forward. She rounded a corner and the park disappeared. A few minutes later Misaki had arrived at her mother's house, just as the Sun began to slide off the sky, into the horizon. She opened the door and stepped in. Shuuko was there, smiling sweetly from the kitchen where she was already preparing dinner.

"Hi, Okaa-san. Sorry I'm a bit late." Misaki said as she removed her shoes.

"It's okay, Misaki. I should have figured you wanted to spend more time with Hatoko-chan." Shuuko replied. Misaki blushed as she stepped into the kitchen and began to wash her hands. "I'm glad things worked out between you two. She needs a person like you, who believes in her." Misaki whipped around in surprise as she began to dry her hands.

"Okaa-san, did… did…" Misaki began. She wasn't aware that her mother knew anything 'official' about her and Hatoko. Shuuko set down the knife she was using and turned around to hug Misaki.

"Oh, Misaki… I called over there when you had just left, making sure you were alright. Hatoko-chan's brother answered the phone. He said Hatoko was sad that you had to go home and how she was going on about how wonderful you are and I knew right then that something had happened between you two. It's okay if I know, right?" Shuuko asked, placing her hand on Misaki's head as she looked up.

"No no! I mean… yes, it's okay for you to know everything. I was going to tell you anyways because… because I'm so happy! Hatoko-chan is wonderful too and I love her very much and I want to make sure she's happy too." Misaki replied, speaking hurriedly as various emotional switches were flicked on and off inside of her. The thought of all the time she had spent with Hatoko that day was making her giddy. Shuuko smiled and let Misaki go.

"I would be happy to have her over for dinner, or to spend the night again, anytime. If she's important to you she's important to me." Misaki nodded gratefully. She was glad her mother understood what Hatoko meant to her, but was even more glad that she was alright, even excited, with having a daughter that decided a more feminine relationship was more desirable then perhaps a customary one.

"Thanks, Okaa-san." Misaki picked up the knife that Shuuko had set down, and she continued where her mother had left off. The mellow aroma of food cooking in a small pot on the stove was drifting through the air, and Misaki found herself quite hungry now that she thought about it.

.o..o…O…o..o.

Sunlight cascaded into the room and Misaki awoke to the sound of early morning birds. Today she had school, and so like every school day, she began to clean-up. Thoroughly awake and smelling of shampooed hair, she made her way into the kitchen to prepare a bit of breakfast for herself and her mother, who appeared shortly later to help.

Misaki's heart was beating slightly faster then normal as she picked up her school things and left the house, saying goodbye to Shuuko with a hug. Hatoko was probably leaving her house right now as well, and the thought of being next to her for their walk to school, even for ten minutes, was enough to send Misaki off dreaming. She began to hurry along to meet up with Hatoko.

It wasn't half a minute later when Misaki noticed Hatoko following behind, trying to catch up with Misaki's quick pace. Misaki spun around and drew Hatoko into a big hug. Kotarou and Tamayo were not far behind.

"Hatoko-chan!" Misaki exclaimed. "You surprised me!"

"We walked around the other side of the block so we could catch you earlier. I was going to surprise you, but you still noticed me." Hatoko explained, smiling big. "I wanted to because you left me a little surprise last night."

"Oh, right, the gifts… I forgot to share them with you while I was there. We hurried off to see Oujirou-san and then… well, that doesn't matter. Did you like them? Were the chocolates good?" Misaki let go of Hatoko and waved to Kotarou and Tamayo, who were pretending not to stare at the girls. Misaki took Hatoko's hand and they set off for school.

"I really liked all the nice little presents Misaki! But, I haven't tried the chocolates yet… I thought it might be nice to save them for after school or something when we can both enjoy them." Hatoko replied, walking close to Misaki.

"You're so sweet Hatoko-chan…"

It wasn't long until they reached the part of the walk where Hatoko left for her campus, and with a parting hug, she hurried off to school. Misaki watched for a few moments as Hatoko disappeared behind a hedge, then turned around to continue to her own school. Kotarou and Tamayo were just behind her, holding hands of course.

"You two look cute together, Misakachi! The championship duo in love! Nationally famous Angelic Layer players! The unstoppable team!" Tamayo started enthusiastically, dragging Misaki next to her. Misaki's face went red again, and she couldn't think of anything to say, so she remained quiet as Tamayo said various embarrassing things. The classrooms came into view and Misaki sighed, wishing the school day was already over.

.o..o…O…o..o.

The teacher's voice droned on about some silly novel while Misaki twirled her pencil around on her desk. A breeze was blowing through an open window, and it floated over to ruffle her hair just a little bit. Her eyes were directed to the board that the teacher was furiously scribbling on while talking excitedly about… about… Actually, Misaki wasn't quite sure what the teacher was talking about. Not just that, her eyes, while they appeared to be paying attention, were actually quite unfocused. Her mouth hang open just a small amount, as if someone had removed a drinking straw from her lips.

Of course, the only think on Misaki's mind was Hatoko. Every five seconds Misaki remembered some event or situation, or a time when Hatoko had glanced at her with that childish grin. Misaki's heart fluttered around as she recalled these happenings, and the only thing she wanted to do right now was run over and steal away with Hatoko.

The bell rang. School was out at long last. Misaki began to pickup her things, albeit slowly as she pulled her self out of a sea of dreams. The room was empty when she was ready to leave, even Kotarou and Tamayo had scurried off. Over lunch Misaki had heard them talking about going to the juice bar to 'drink juice', though Misaki knew they had other things planned. Misaki made her way to the door.

"Suzuhara-san, a word please." The teacher called. Misaki sighed. She just wanted to see Hatoko…

"Y-yes Sensei?" Misaki asked gingerly, looking up.

"Normally you pay attention in class… Well, all the time for that matter. I know you like to do your best. That why I'm curious why you had such a hard time today, perhaps you could answer that for me?" The teacher was a kindly woman, in her early thirties, with a cute face and short black hair. She was never harsh, so Misaki wasn't too worried, but still… Misaki didn't want to have a nice little conversation, perhaps while nibbling the candy on her desk in a content manner, instead of the customary cup of tea. In any case, Misaki couldn't find it in herself to lie about something so silly as daydreaming. She knew she was guilty, and while normally she didn't like getting in trouble, she couldn't have cared less right now.

"I was thinking about someone special, Sensei. I'm sorry, it's just, I miss her and I've been a bit naïve about the whole thing really and I want to make it up to her by being around whenever I can." Misaki explained carefully, ignoring the fact she had just admitted she was in love with a girl, even if in a subtle way.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you! I know you'll be fine, you have a knack for turning in homework and passing exams fine. I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright. You tell this dear friend of yours I approve of her choice in girlfriends, will you?" Misaki couldn't help but smile. Her teacher was so nice… She even accepted the fact without prejudice that Hatoko was a girl. Not even that… She seemed to have liked it…

"Umm… Sensei… If you don't mind, er… may I ask… Is your partner…" Misaki started, but she stopped as the woman winked at her.

"Oh yes, we are quite happy. But don't tell everyone now, Suzuhara-san, the school board would toss me out in an instant if they found out…" She smiled even broader this time, as if she had conquered a mountain in spite of a storm.

"Oh! I see! That's so wonderful!" Misaki replied, tapping a foot impatiently out of view, "But, I need to go, if that's okay with you, Sensei."

"Quite okay, have a nice afternoon." And with that, Misaki hurried on out of the room. By now, Hatoko would be waiting at the gates to the school grounds and Misaki certainly didn't want to keep her waiting anymore.

.o..o…O…o..o.

"Hatoko-chan!" Misaki called as soon as she had set eyes on her precious person. She dashed up and pulled the younger girl into a hug before she could say anything.

"Ah, Misaki! There you are! I was wondering where you were… Did something happen at school?" Hatoko asked, hugging back.

"Well… My teacher wanted to talk to me after class because I wasn't paying attention too well. It's okay, I'm not in trouble… Just kept me up a bit." Misaki let go of Hatoko and took her hand. "Should we go get our angels now?" Hatoko nodded, and they started the trip back towards Misaki's home recalling how boring the day had been without each other.

It was by chance they noticed a familiar figure sitting on the benches in the park. It was Oujirou, and he was talking animatedly to a couple children about something.

"We should go see how he's doing, Hatoko-chan." Misaki whispered. Hatoko nodded, and they walked over to the bench. Oujirou noticed them as they came around to the front side.

"Hello Misaki-chan, Hatoko-chan. How are you today?" Oujirou asked. The expression on his face seemed to be back to normal, and he spoke like he usually did. Misaki didn't know what to expect when she approached him, so was relieved to see that he was genial.

"Oh, we're okay. We just wanted to make sure you were doing okay, because I know you were hurting, and I'm your friend, so…" Misaki explained. Oujirou smiled back and Misaki sighed in relief.

"You shouldn't be worried about me, I wasn't very nice to you two. I wasn't respecting your feelings. I apologize." Oujirou gazed at Misaki and Hatoko. The children in the park had taken a few steps back and were playing around, but it was readily apparent they were eavesdropping as well. Misaki didn't really care.

"No no, we're fine. I want to know though, are you okay?" Misaki repeated sincerely.

"It's been rough, to be honest. She was very special to me, and I let her get away without really saying anything, so I'm feeling a bit stupid about that. But, I have been trying to pick myself up too. I was so set on winning Angelic Layer, and winning her heart, or winning your heart, that I forgot I stopped dreaming. I stopped growing and learning, and found myself in a rut. When all my dreams were smashed, I was lost." Oujirou glanced back at the children, who were watching him intently.

"I decided, maybe it was better if I started from scratch. Maybe if I became a bit less serious and a bit more childish, maybe I could learn again how to dream. Well, after coming here for a couple afternoons, I certainly feel better. Even if they are young, children certainly have a lot to teach grown-ups, and people like me, about not worrying."

"It's okay to be silly…" Hatoko murmured, looking over as a young boy slid down the slide, laughing. Oujirou turned to look as well.

"Certainly, though more and more, I'm finding I like the idea of being a school teacher. They call me the Great Teacher for Angelic Layer, perhaps I would be good at teaching grade school." Oujirou laughed and turned back to face Misaki and Hatoko.

"That sounds like a good idea, Oujirou-san. I already know your good at teaching." Just has Misaki had finished, crying could be heard from nearby, and Oujirou stood up. The same child that had tumbled down the slide yesterday to a bad landing had done it once again.

"Ah, I should take care of this. Thank you for stopping by, Misaki-chan, Hatoko-chan. We'll chat again soon, okay?" Oujirou waved and hurried off. Misaki and Hatoko said goodbye after him, and began their walk home. "Oh, Haru-kun, let me see your knee…"

Oujirou disappeared from sight, and feeling it safe to talk in privacy once again, Hatoko spoke up.

"Oujirou-san is doing better. He looks happy again." Hatoko said, looking up at Misaki, still holding her hand. Misaki nodded.

"People like him can never be sad for long. They just know how to be happy." Misaki's home came into view, and they made their way to the front door. Misaki opened it up with a key from her school bag, and they entered. They headed straight for Misaki's room, where Hikaru sat waiting for an adventure.

"Oh, Misaki! I almost forgot! I brought the chocolates you gave me. Let's have a few," Hatoko pulled out a small red box with gold lettering on it, reading 'Chocolate for Special Someone's'. She set it on the bed as she set down her books. Misaki nodded, and set down her own things, though perhaps a bit too slow as Hatoko wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to the bed to sit with her.

"My, Hatoko-chan… Anxious…" Misaki commented softly, smiling. She sidled up to Hatoko and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. Hatoko's head rested against her side now as the younger girl opened up the chocolates. Hatoko held up the box for Misaki.

"Pick one out for me?" She asked, and Misaki nodded, choosing a delicate looking dark chocolate truffle. She moved to place it in Hatoko's free hand, but noticing her mouth was open just enough to take a bite, Misaki put it to her lips instead. Of course, by now, both girls were blushing profusely, though neither of them seemed to care. Hatoko took her time chewing down half the truffle, and when it was gone, Misaki gave her the second half.

Hatoko set down the box as she swallowed the rest of the chocolate, and looked up at Misaki, who was gazing at her with rapt attention.

"Oh, Misaki…" Hatoko began, but the feelings in her chest were too powerful, and before she could stop to think, she had thrown herself over Misaki. She fell back on the bed, and Hatoko kissed her sweetly on the lips. Breaking after several moments of silence, Hatoko lifted her head. "I love you so much. So very much… Misaki…"

Misaki, who was mildly tense after Hatoko let up, let her muscles go. Her eyes caught Hatoko's yet again.

"I love you too, Hatoko…" Hatoko blushed to a greater degree at this and smiled as she noticed traces of chocolate were upon Misaki's lips. Misaki realized this and licked them off. A silly grin spread across her face. "The chocolate tastes good, don't you think?"

And quite suddenly, Angelic Layer didn't sound quite as fun as eating sweets.

.o..o…O…o..o.

Yay! Story finished! Me hopes you liked it, please stay tuned for more Shoujo-Ai fanfictions!

.oO Munkii


End file.
